


Insomnia

by mfingenius



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: John and Sherlock got in a fight about Sherlock's lack of care for his own safety. Now Sherlock can't sleep.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Insomnia

“Everything alright?” John asks lightly; Sherlock has been standing on his doorway for three minutes now without moving, and John can’t keep pretending to read his book.   


“No,” Sherlock says, defensively. They had a fight a few days ago, because of Sherlock being careless of his own safety - _again_ \- and they hadn’t talked since. John had even taken to sleeping in his own room again. “I can’t sleep.”   


John looks at him for a few moments. “Do you want to get in?”

He hadn’t planned on returning to bed until Sherlock admitted he’d been wrong, but he looks like he’s suffered enough. And John loves him, he doesn’t want to cause him to suffer more.

Sherlock nods wordlessly, and John pulls back the comforter. Sherlock slips in with a relieved sigh, resting his head on John’s belly so John can keep reading his book. John drops a hand to his hair, running his fingers through the loose curls softly. 

A few minutes pass, in which John actually reads his book - as unwilling as he is to admit it, he feels calmer with Sherlock there, too - before Sherlock speaks.

“I’m sorry,” He says.   


John swallows back a sigh. “I know you are, love.”

“I’ll try not to do it again.” Sherlock hesitates before he says it, and John smiles lightly.   


“I know you’ll do anything to get the case solved,” He says. “And I understand. I just - if you’re about to do something as stupid as _willingly_ letting the killer kidnap you, I’d like to be in on the plan.”   


“You’d have stopped me,” Sherlock grumbles, and John laughs.   


“Yeah, most likely.” He says. “But we would’ve solved it anyway. Because we work well together, don’t we?”   


Sherlock doesn’t answer, but John feels his nod against his thighs.

“Alright,” He says. “I’ll let you know next time.”   


John smiles and gives up on reading his book for the night. He leaves it on the nightstand, and rearranges himself until Sherlock’s head is resting on his chest. He wraps an arm around him.

“Sleep, love.” He says. “I’ll be here.”   


And Sherlock, miraculously, sleeps.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Find me on Tumblr @mfingenius :D You can send me a Request on December 31st :D


End file.
